Argentum Lacrima
by raednalleh
Summary: After three years of their last encounter he shows up again with his team ready to rejoin Konaha yet what he does not remember what happened one special night that will change his life forever. pairs Sassaku Mature for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The nurse sat there as she handed the charts over to the doctor who reviewed them and signed it quickly turning it back in to the nurse.

"Thank you," smiled a medium height, long straight and curled pink hair girl that was pulled back in a high pony tail as her long white doctor's coat trailed down covering her short black pencil skirt and red blouse that complemented her figure.

"You're welcome," said the nurse as turned to fix the patient in one of the rooms as the ninja was badly sick.

As she walked through the hospital she saw many people smiling some crying then kids running around with ribbon giggling inside one of the rooms. She sighed with a small smile across her pink lips as her jaded eyes looked down while the long silky smooth legs walked up the stairs heading towards the main doctor's office.

The office was quite big as it had dark wood floors, dark grayish blue wall as well as the window was half the wall size overlooking the backside of the hospital where the lake and the cherry trees were. The office held her desk in front of the glass window as her books and binders were against the wall on a decent size shelf able to fit a thousand books and on the other side a bar that held drinks for after work.

She entered the office turning off her lights as the dark gray sky casted a dark relaxing feel in her office as she took her heels off and walk over to her desk sitting in her chair as she laid back comfortable as the rain picked up speed and helped her relax more before someone had to interrupt her.

"Sakura-Chan!" yelled a spiky blond tall boy bursting in the room as he smiled at the door way looking at her as she groaned.

'You have to be joking... .' thought sakura as the lights flicked on fast rushing into her eye lids and forcing them to be open again as she looked over at him irritated.

"Guess what," asked naruto impatiently as he was jumpy leaving puddles on her floor as he was drenched wet looking like he was outside for hours.

"You're going to re-wax my floors?" asked sakura looking at him then the puddle as she arched her think eyebrow glaring.

Naruto looked down as he laughed nervously then frowned "Uh...No"…"But he's back!" he said in a complete mood change within a few seconds as she stared at him blankly.

"Who is back?" asked sakura looking at him confused as she stood up.

"You'll see now come on!" called naruto as ran out the turning off the lights and heading towards the stairs.

"Naruto!" yelled sakura as she got her heels back on and her jacket trying to run after him even though she wore 5 inch thin high heels and it was raining outside.

By the time that sakura and naruto got there she was completely drenched as her hair hung straight now clinging to her side and face as she walked into the building where Tsunade resigned.

"Naruto who are you talking about?" asked sakura as they walked up the stairs as she tried to catch her breath and slow her heart down.

"You'll see," smirked naruto walking up to the office as the door was open and he leaned against the door frame smiling as sakura walked towards him and looked inside the office. She saw Tsunade handing a konoha headband to the four people standing in front of them.

One was a red head who shorter than sakura and a bit fatter that was next to a taller white haired boy that had purple on. Then two others one with orange hair and the leader our presumed leader was the 2nd tallest he had spiky black hair and wore a black jacket.

"Ah yes...You two I need to talk to in private," called Tsuande at sakura and naruto as they entered the room when the other four ninjas turned around meeting eyes with Sakura and Naruto.

"Hmm…told you," whispered Naruto at Sakura as he smiled looking at the black haired raven as he sat looked down at the rest of them.

"Who are they?" asked the red haired girl as she eyed Sakura with a hint of envy.

"The annoying one is Naruto...and that is Sakura haruno," said Sasuke as he looked at her taking in what three years had done to her for her benefit and most likely all the guys too. But this enjoyment was rudely interpreted when Naruto snickered then burst out laughing as Sakura looked at him and smiled slightly looking down.

"What so funny?" asked the girl looking at Tsunade confused as she looked at the two ninjas.

"Haruno not my last name it never has been my last name is Hatake...I'm kakashi daughter," said Sakura looking at them as Naruto started to twitch as he was crying from laughing so much and the ramen was hurting his stomach.

"Wait…your kakashi's daughter?" asked Tsuande as she looked at Sakura glaring as she made Sakura look down ashamed for not telling.

"Uhh…yeah did you not know?" asked Sakura biting her lip as she felt their eyes upon her as Tsuande glare eased up but was still there.

"No…I did not know and besides I have a mission for you Naruto ANBU this is an escorting mission yet still important okay," said Tsunade changing the subject as she sat down handing the file to Naruto.

"Okay that is all," said Tsunade turning around as the ninjas left her office and going outside.

"Well…I have to go now, Naruto don't forget tonight the plan," said Sakura looking back at Naruto as the others watched her walk away then looked at Naruto.

"You two are dating?" asked Karin hopefully as she looked at Naruto as his eyes got wider.

"Me and Sakura…no heck no…I mean she is gorgeous but I'm engaged to Hinata, you will eventually meet her," said Naruto as he looked at them.

"Hmm, who is she dating?" asked Karin pushing more as she wanted to make sure sakura was not a problem anymore.

"Nobody…yet Gaara likes her and she doesn't like him, it's kind of annoying to especially in her state," rambled Naruto as he walked away towards the stores.

'In her state?' …'Gaara?' thought Sasuke confused as he really wanted more than anything to see Sakura again as he recognized she was avoiding his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont own the Characters for Naruto only SJ. and the concept of this story**

**

* * *

**

As sakura walked home she picked up the flowers from Ino as she smiled and smiled looking at the deep red roses that she loved. On her way home she was looking at her house from the distance…It was big enough for a family of five at least with a big open living room against a rock wall that had wooden book shelves on each side of her built in TV that had a fire place below. The floors were wooden as it held soft rugs that held no stains yet. Her room was upstairs with a walk in closet, bathroom double sin, tub, huge rock wall steam walk in shower and had a window that over looked the lake. The other rooms were quite big yet not too much as she had an office downstairs.

'_Maybe I should just date gaara…NO! What's wrong with you?" _yelled sakura inner side as she looked down and smiled knowing that gaara is perfect for that nurse in the hospital who loved him yet he barley ever got her name right.

As sakura got in her house she closed the door talking her shoes off and her coat setting the shoes in the closet and her coat in the drier to get dry as she ran up the stairs shedding off her wet clothes and getting a hot bath ready so she could relax.

**(Jump to Ino and the others)**

The clouds remained gray as the rain slowed down to a stop when Karin and the rest of them were walking around lost until they ran into a long blonde haired skinny/tall ninja as she was shocked when she saw them. She was holding a file in her hands with a chain of three keys as she smiled slightly.

"I thought it was a joke when Neji told me you were back…how are you Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino looking at him as her blue eyes sparkled at his name falling back into her old fan girl act.

"…Who are you?" glared Karin as she held Sasukes looking Ino up and down sizing her up as Ino did the same yet she stuck her nose up in the air in a condescending way as she opened her mouth.

"Ino, I will be showing you houses under Tsunades order," said Ino as she got next to Sasuke and blushed as she giggled when Sasuke looked at her.

Sasuke was annoyed the whole way because Karin and Ino were fighting for his attention as they were near the lake that was in Konaha as Ino walked with them looking at the chart when she stopped at the residents apartments for new ninjas.

"Okay this is a map of Konaha and inside your new home you will find a folder with pictures and names of ninjas around here that you will mostly see," Ino replied as she handed Jugo and Suigestsu a key to their room which was right next to each other in the same apartment complex as she looked down for Karin's room number.

"Do me and Sasuke share a apartment?" asked Karin biting her lip hopefully as Ino glared looking up at her and smiled "Oh no sadly you don't," said Ino sarcastically as she tossed a key at Karin not caring if it cut her or not.

"Hmm…Then where does he live?" asked Karin looking at her as she rubbed her arm were the key cut her.

Ino looked at the chart as her eyebrows furrowed giving her a puzzled look. As flipped though pictures of the town that had each house labeled with a number then she found the overall answer.

"Hmm…Interesting" mumbled Ino as she walked towards the opposite side of the lake where the cherry trees and woods lived.

**(Back to Sakura)**

The door opened wide as a little raven hair boy with dark eyes came in and took his shoes off as and his coat as he set them inside the closet running up the stairs and getting his comfortable non-wet clothes on as he heard another door across from his room open as he smiled and got the paper out of his bag.

In the other room the girl got dressed as she slipped on her black laced bra and matching laced underwear with black long sweat mesh style pants that were loss yet still flattered her body. Right as she pulled her hair up her door opened as she smiled.

"Mom!" yelled the little raven haired boy holding Sakuras leg as she smiled and looked down at him picking him up in her arms and holding him.

"How was your day at school?" smiled sakura setting him down on her bed as he smiled and held up the paper that showed his grades.

"SJ…I'm so proud of you…your smart like and me your father," said sakura as she set the paper down wrapping her chest and to three inches above her bellybutton with medical wrap.

Right then the door bell rang as Sj got up and yelled "Coming!" as he ran down the stairs towards the door.

**(Back to Ino and Sasuke)**

Sasuke looked around remembering this place cause Sakura once said it was the most desirable place to live in as Naruto laughed and said one day he and sakura would live over here and have children.

"Where do I live Yamanaka?" growled Sasuke irritated as she stopped at a house.

"Here…" said Ino as she looked at the two story house she recognized and ringed the door bell hesitantly as Sasuke stood there looking at the house then towards the right as he looked at the cherry trees and sighed thinking about sakura.


End file.
